


The Talks Of Nori and Bofur

by Miss_Bubblegum



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Jealousy, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Bubblegum/pseuds/Miss_Bubblegum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nori and Bofur talk about anything and everything. Those talks however, are not important. What is important is the times they almost didn't talk at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talks Of Nori and Bofur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepottermalfoyproblem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepottermalfoyproblem/gifts).



> Hello this is my first fanfiction n here, and first at all in the hobbit fandom so please do not judge me too hard.

The first time Nori talked to Bofur was a complete accident.   
In the aftermath of a bar fight, when everyone was trying to figure out how to best care for their injuries and friends, that was the best time to go around and ‘liberate’ their purses, which was exactly what Nori was doing.   
It was after he took a particularly heavy purse that Nori was knocked to the ground.   
“Oh, hey, sorry! Let me just-uh-help you up,” said a cheerful sounding voice, pulling him up and sort of brushing him off.   
Nori gave the cheerful looking dwarf with pigtails and a hat of questionable cleanliness an odd look. “Why are you-“  
But he was gone, moving his way through the crowd, and Nori did so as well, in the opposite direction.

 

The second time, it wasn’t expected at all.

The king in exile had wanted to go reclaim Erebor, to get his kingdom back. To do this he had to get volunteers and those well suited to travel and fighting. He had not the luxury of being picky, the quest was a suicide mission if Nori ever saw one, so when Nori showed up to volunteer on the condition that his record would be cleared and he didn’t have to be the one to gauge whether or not the dragon was dead.   
Ori was the reason, little Ori with next to no real world experience, wanted to go on the horrifying suicide mission and decided to sign up without letting Nori have even an inkling before it was irrevocable. Ori was not in any way in the mood to be talked out of bad decisions the day the truth of what he’d been doing came to light.  
Nori had to keep Ori safe, even if it meant that he would die in the process. (There are plenty of places to hide in a mountain, even one inhabited only by a dragon, telling Ori what to look for might be the difference between life and death)  
Dori showing up to also protect Ori wasn’t exactly unexpected, but was unwanted by both of the younger RI’s. Overbearing Dori wasn’t exactly the stuff of legends, well not unless you were a particularly bad stain or managed to get between him and Ori (much more so when Ori was a dwarfling much more interested in books than whether or not Dori was still walking when he stopped in front of a bookshop or library.)  
Needless to say the brothers RI were all looking a little lacking in the ‘Adventuring’ department, what with the elaborate hairstyle Nori had kept since he came of age, Dori’s incessant mothering of Ori and his primness. Ori looked as if a stiff wind could bowl him over and deposit him halfway down the mountain.   
When the three walked into the chamber that was the official meeting place of the company, they were not surprised by the appearance of Dwalin and Balin, Thorin Oakensheild’s closest friends/advisors. However the assortment of other people did give them a pause. They were…..only 9 people including Bali and Dwalin. They were some of the most rag-tag people you would never expect in a group together.   
One was holding a hearing trumpet and talking outrageously loudly to the dwarf next to him, maybe his brother? (Having difficulties hearing could severely impair the group in a fight) Another had an axe stuck in his head, and was..eating something green? The dwarf sitting next to him had an even less practical beard than Nori, a gigantic braided loop that hung so low it touched his trousers. Sitting next to and talking to him was a hat wearing, pigtail sporting dwarf with really not much of a beard to report on. (To be fair though, nothing could compare to the beard loop) Across the table were who seemed to be the princes Fili and Kili. That couldn’t be right though, they were even younger than Ori, they couldn’t’ve been part of the company.

When they had sat down, Balin stood to address the group, saying things that sounded very pretty and nice but meant nothing really to Nori until he had told them that they were to set out without Thorin, the leader and instead meet him at a spot in someplace called ‘The Shire’.   
As the group left, to sleep one more time in their own beds before they left on a trip sure to lead to dragon and/or death, the hatted troll stopped Nori with a hand on the shoulder.   
“You look familiar, have we met before?’ the hatted dwarf said with a smile too sincere for it to be a bad pickup line.  
“I would’ve remembered you. I don’t think we’ve ever even crossed paths before,” Nori told him with honesty that he was trying to practice more of with the company.   
“Well then, we’ve met now, I’m Bofur and you are…?”

 

The third (and fourth and fifth and sixth) time the two talked it was on the road to the mysterious ‘Shire’, trading jokes and stories they had acclimated over the years. They had the makings of a true friendship, same sense of humor, same worries over a family member, (Ori on Nori’s part, Bifur (the axe headed dwarf from the meeting) on Bofur’s) and of course the fact that they both enjoyed gambling didn’t hurt either. 

The seventh time, it was thee large banquet at the Halfling burglar’s house, and with beer in their mugs and food aplenty they discussed what they would do if faced with a live dragon.

The eighth time they talked was far later than Nori liked, as Bofur for all intents and purposes adopted the Halfling as a friend the day he ran up, talk of incineration near forgotten in the spring air. It took several days and countless questioning glances for Bofur to leave the little burglar’s side for a moment to talk with him.   
It was mostly questions about why Bofur befriended the little thing, the Hobbit who fainted at the mention of what was likely to be one of the fates at the end of the journey.  
(Jealous)

It had been so many little conversations with Bofur that Nori had lost track, but he still loved the way Bofur was so excited about life and always looked on the bright side. This was mostly bittersweet as Nori more than naught overheard Bofur telling Bilbo (after the trolls Nori had gained some respect for him) the same things that Bofur told him.   
(Why does he have to be so happy all the time?)  
(You’re jealous)  
In fact, Nori was feeling more and more angry with Bilbo over nothing these days which didn’t really accept their conversations much at all as they were perfectly fine talking mostly t other people.   
(Nori you know why you’re angry at Bilbo)  
Nori’s thoughts went more and more to the pessimistic side of things the less Bofur talked to him. Bofur found someone better so he dropped him like a rock, Bilbo hated him so he wanted to make sure Bofur was nowhere near him, the valar hated him so they made his life this way for a reason.  
(You’re jealous because Bilbo’s brave enough to do what you said you never in a billion years could do, walk into a dragon’s den to find out whether or not he lives. You’re jealous because he talks with Bofur and keeps him away from you-)  
(Bofur is your One Nori, are you his?)


End file.
